


Breaking Rules

by Miathemystic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eivor/reader - Freeform, F/F, Fem!Eivor - Freeform, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miathemystic/pseuds/Miathemystic
Summary: You break Eivor's only rule for her furry crew.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Reader, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Eivor reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr as mystic-writes  
> https://mystic-writes.tumblr.com/

Warnings: Mild smut? Maybe? Don’t get your hopes up, but I thought I should probably mention it

~

Eivor had been gone for a couple of weeks, and in those few weeks some things had changed. Though she had a seemingly rough exterior, she was actually very soft on the inside. She had an especially soft spot for animals. During your time at Ravensthorpe, she had gathered quite the crew of stray animals. So far, she’s managed to make friends with quite a few stray cats, and a huge, fluffy dog who you’ve decided to name Bjorn. She lets them follow her everywhere - except for your shared bedroom. Her only rule regarding her furry friends is that they are not allowed to sleep in bed with the two of you. But, in your attempt to gain the favor of her pets, you have broken this rule while she’s been gone. Every night that she’s been away, you’ve snuggled up in bed with all her furry friends. 

Week number four of Eivor being gone rolls around, and you’re still cuddling up to all her animal friends in bed every night, and you’re still not sure of how not only Eivor, but the animals also are going to react once she returns. That wondering is cut short though when you see a familiar longship dock on the shore of the settlement. As soon as Eivor steps off the boat, you run into her open arms, and she squeezes you tight and lifts you into the air. 

“Hello, precious one. Mmm I’ve missed you,” she says as she continues to squeeze you.

“I’ve missed you too, Eivor. But, if you keep holding me this tight you may break my ribs and I think that might ruin my plans for tonight,” you tease.

“Ah, you have plans for tonight? Do those plans happen to involve me?”

“Of course they involve you, my love. You’ve been gone for so long, I’d like to spend some time with you tonight.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see what you have in store for us then,” she says as you both make your way to the longhouse to celebrate her return.

Hours of celebration pass, and finally everyone has gone home. Now, you can act out what you have planned for Eivor’s first night home. You’re feeling confident, and you’re sure that nothing could possibly go wrong. 

You lead Eivor into your shared bedroom, and the fun begins. You start undressing her, layer by layer, until she’s completely bare. Upon her request, you allow her to do the same. She picks you up and carries you over to your bed, and she gently lays you down on top of all the furs. Just as you’re starting to kiss along her jawline, she stops you.

“Wait, I hear something. Is something scratching at the door? And I think I hear someone crying out as well!” she says as she sprints to the door of your bedroom.

Oh, no. You realize what’s happening and you know you’re going to have to tell her. It’s around the time when you’d normally be going to bed, and your bedmates from the last four weeks are wondering why they haven’t been invited in yet.

“Eivor, wait-,” you start but she’s already at the door, and beginning to open it.

“Oh! It’s just you guys! What are you doing here? You all know you’re not allowed in the bedroom,” she tells all the pouting creatures in front of her.

“About that…since you’ve been gone, I may or may not have been letting them sleep with me,” you tell her, cringing both inwardly and outwardly.

“Hmm, so you’ve been breaking the rules while I’ve been away. And what exactly made you decide to let four cats and a massive dog into our bed?” she asks with a slight smirk on her face, seemingly not upset.

“Well, I needed someone to cuddle with while you were away,” you say with a pout for added effect.

“Ah, well I suppose I can’t be upset with you given your reasoning. Alright, give me a moment to have a talk with them and then we can continue with your plans.”

Eivor then ushers her gang of furry creatures outside of the bedroom and begins talking to them.

“Alright, I know that for about the last month you all have been sleeping in bed with y/n. Now, I am willing to make a compromise with you all. You can continue sleeping in our bed, but only when you are all invited!” she explains this to them, and somehow, someway you are pretty sure they all understand. You swear you see Bjorn nod his head slightly, and you can’t help but be in awe at her animal-communication skills, which are seemingly better than her human-communication skills

“Do you think your proposal appeased them?” you ask her, even though you know those animals would do anything she asked of them.

“Oh, yes I think they all approve of this compromise. Now, are you ready to finish what we’ve started?” she asks, and immediately pounces on you.

~

Please don’t ask what this was, or where it came from XD let’s just say, I could easily envision myself in a similar situation


End file.
